A Hot Romp!
by LycoX
Summary: Cisco Ramon and Lisa Snart find themselves getting very familiar with one another.


**A Hot Romp!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. This is something of an expansion on the last scene in 'Heat Wave's Night Out' involving Cisco and Lisa as I know one individual wanted to see more happen. Even if its been months since I wrote that fic. And boy has it been a while since I wrote some GoldenVibe!**

* * *

Lisa's attention on Cisco's neck was starting to make his mind go places it really didn't need to go right now! Especially since he still had a smallish headache from the hangover from Hell that saw the fun from that involving a bar fight the previous night he unfortunately couldn't remember much to his dislike! Especially since the girl necking on him had knocked out his brother! Her hand sliding down towards his crotch however brought him back into clear focus and backed away from her. "Whoa! I think we're getting a little too close with one another!'

A smirk came his way from Lisa and damn it all if he didn't find that hot. Especially when she was eyeing him up and down as she smirked at him. "Aww, I thought we were just fine. I mean… You did have your hands on my ass after all."

"That was an involuntary reaction!"

"Oh? Seemed pretty voluntary to me." Replied the woman with that smirk still in place and even pushing up her breasts after she'd crossed her arms.

Something Cisco thought was done deliberately! He even had to force his eyes back up to her's after they'd strayed down to seeing those gorgeous legs of her's. A chuckle came from Lisa as she stepped towards him. "Don't think I saw that twitch down below my little Engineer."

"Involuntary reaction! Plus, I'm still suffering a teeny little bit from my hangover so things are bound to happen." Tried the engineer as he stepped backwards, only to find himself pressed up against his bed!

Which was not something he needed! His response however had made the woman he liked more then he probably should to just shake her head in amusement at him. "Oh baby, you're really silly but I just can't help but like it." Purred Lisa and causing him to gulp.

And before he knew it, he was on his back on his bed with her on top of him with a whole lot of tongue down his throat. Causing him to moan before he could so much as stop himself! A part of him didn't even like the fact she had stopped kissing him and it made him want to be accusatory towards that part darn it! "Whoa..." Breathed out the young man as he opened his eyes and saw her looking down at him.

There seemed to be quite a few things going on in her eyes and it made him wonder about all of it. "I like you, Cisco. And I'm pretty sure you like me too."

"But its kinda wrong! I mean… You're a bad gu-uhh, girl and I'm not! And… And, I can't exactly think right now cause wow, but if I could, I'd be comin' up with some reasonable arguments based on fictional characters!"

"And none of that would matter to me, baby. Cause I'm not always a bad girl, in fact..."

As she trailed off, she raised up and positioned herself just right on his crotch and began to grind on it. Making him close his eyes as he tried to keep in a moan. "I can be a very GOOD girl. And I would like to show you just how much of a good girl I can be." She told him seductively while she continued to grind on him and rubbed on his chest.

"Plus, baby… If you really didn't want this, you would have already pushed me off you."

"Maybe I'm too much of a gentleman for that?" Groaned out the engineer.

Chuckling came from the seductive woman. Leaning down, she lightly kissed him on the lips before moving to his ear and nibbling on it, even smiling when his hands wrapped around her. "I don't think that's the case at all with you when it comes to me."

"I… Admit, oh God… That, shit… Might be more… That feels good… With us..."

Lisa raised up and looked down at him with what looked to be a victorious expression on her face. "As cheesy as it sounds, and believe me, I'm not one for cheesyness, except for when its around you apparently. But I think we have a connection. One I wanted to ignore but really found myself being unable too. I couldn't help but stare longingly at your Facebook pictures. I want you, I want you more then I do a good heist."

A moan escaped her when she felt him thrust upwards and it just felt so damned good. Plus the fact she didn't think he would ever do something like that thrilled the Hell out of her. "The Virgin Mary as my witness, I want you too… Even if it probably is a bad idea but I just can't care. Crazy thing is, I'm not even sayin' this just cause I'm lonely, but cause I legit want you. Whether or not its cause there is a connection or whatever, I do want you." Admitted the young man and he sat up with her still on top of him and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

Lisa's heart felt ready to burst after hearing that as it was the sweetest damned thing she'd ever had said to her. And it made her fall just a bit more for the man who was holding and kissing her. She pouted however when he pulled away from the kiss and then grinded on him a little when he nibbled on her lower lip. "You're gonna have to protect me from your brother though."

"He won't do a thing, my little Engineer." Promised the woman, and she would ensure it too!

"But umm… I don't… I don't have any condoms." Admitted Cisco a bit embarrassed.

Hell, he hardly had a love life going on for him so he never saw a need to buy any. Lisa however, just shook her head at him and kissed him on the lips. "A girl like me? In the kind of work I'm in? Has to have a few things in place for her if anything… Nasty happens. So we don't even have to worry about condoms."

Cisco grimaced at that unpleasant image. "That bothers the Hell out of me."

"I don't like it much either, baby. But its pretty much all I know."

"You could switch sides..."

A sigh escaped her as she made them lay back down on to the bed with her still on top. "Let's… Let's not focus on that right now, okay? Let's just focus on us." Requested Lisa imploringly and with the look in her eyes, Cisco couldn't say no.

Smilling at him, she kissed him hard and passionately and was elated when he returned the favor, even grabbing her ass and making her giggle some over it. Raising upwards, she took off the shirt she'd borrowed from his closet off of her and causing Cisco's eyes to widen as true to a slight suspicion of his, she didn't have a thing on under it! "Wow..."

His hands found themselves reaching upwards and squeezing her breasts, causing her to close her eyes at the pleasant feeling that was giving her. "I'm the kind of girl who doesn't like to sleep in much." Moaned out the girl as she leaned into his touch.

"I can see that..." Cisco muttered a bit lustfully.

He knew she had a great body, but seeing said body without any kind of clothes on, just proved that line of thought for him and he couldn't help but feel lucky that she wanted him to see it. Moving away from his hands, she quickly helped him get his boxers off and smiled in satisfaction at his cock. Lisa had known it was a good size when she'd grabbed it earlier and then later grinded on it, but actually seeing it had confirmed it for her and the Golden Glider knew she was definitely going to enjoy having him inside her. And a part of her didn't even really care if he wasn't able to fully satisfy her. A sign to her that she obviously did like the guy a great deal. As it is, and judging by the way he'd spoken a short time ago, he obviously didn't get a lot of love from other girls. _More for me then, stupid bitches…_

Eyeing him seductively, Lisa began to lick the tip of his cock and earning a moan for her efforts. Soon, she had him in her mouth with her head quickly bobbing up and down as she sucked him as he held her hair away from her face and enjoying the ever loving Hell out of what she was doing to him. A popping noise came from her once she was done sucking him off and kissed her way up his body, even biting and sucking on his nipples much to his enjoyment and ending with the two sharing tongue. Even rolling her over in the process and eagerly made his way down her body much to her pleasure, giving some attention to any scars she might have, something that surprised her over as she hadn't expected it. But loving it all the same as it showed what a good, caring man he was. And it soon became very clear to her that despite his lack of a love life, her Cisco was quite good with his tongue as he soon started having her moaning quite loudly as he ate her out and using one hand to play with one of her nipples. Lisa was so glad for the fact she had a clit piercing as that and his attention were putting her in pure Heaven thanks to the extra sensitivity having that piercing gave her. "No nipple piercings?" Came his voice before he returned to the very pleasant task of pleasuring her wet core.

"Mmm… No… Was kind of… Ooh yes! Scared about FUCK! Doing that..." Moaned the woman.

Chuckles came from him as he stopped what he was doing to look at her. "But you got this?"

"I was drunk and numb all over at the time! Plus, I only had enough money for that!" Replied the woman defensively and making him laugh again.

Lisa pouted at him as he continued to laugh for a bit longer. "Stop laughing and get back to eating me out already! Or start fucking me!" Came the whining and pleading request.

A request he was happy to oblige her on as he gave one last lick to her wet core and trailed kisses across her body as he made his way towards her lips. Moans escaped both as they deepened the kiss and Lisa could feel his cock pressing against her pussy that was in serious need of being filled by him. Her hand got between them and she helped guide him inside and let out a loud moan at the feel of him inside her. Cisco looked into her eyes with his lips very close to her's. "You sure about this?"

"More then anything, baby." She told him seriously and softly.

But then she got a devious smirk on her lips and quickly rolled him over and placed his hands above his head and kept them there. "Just one thing though, a girl like me _LOVES_ to be on top."

Her lust filled voice made him gulp a little. "Oh boy..." Muttered the engineer as his eyes closed as she started to rock her ass back and forth as she began to ride him.

Even doing a little twist as she did so and it was something the both of them were absolutely loving. Biting into her shoulder as he kept her body pressed against his until she raised her head up some and surrounded his head with her Blonde/Brunette hair as she rode him and he sometimes thrusted upwards. Tongues soon met once again for a short time before she raised up and began to bounce up and down on him with her hands on his body and his on her hips, breasts, and even using a thumb at times to play with her pierced clit. Something that got even louder moans from her. "Ohh fuck, baby! We should have done this so much sooner!" Cried out the woman as she rode him good and hard.

"Damned right." Replied Cisco in full on agreement as he suddenly sat up and started to suck and bite on her nipples as she rode him.

Lisa soon found herself on her back and shivered in pleasure over him taking charge like that. Though had it been anyone else, she doubted she would have felt that way. But with him, it was good and it was right. Oh so very right as he got a very pleasant speed going as he thrusted inside her throbbing wet pussy! One she could happily consider to be his and no one else's. Just as his cock was her's and no one else's. Something she'd have to have a word with him about later however just to be on the safe side. As no other woman but her should be experiencing this thank you very much! "YES! HARDER!"

Her man did so and it felt fucking great for the Golden Glider as she wrapped her legs around him and dug her nails into his back and even biting on his ear when she could or even his shoulder, leaving marks on it. Lisa started to feel an orgasm coming on from deep within and couldn't wait to scream it out as it exploded from her. "Ooh… Oh yes… Oh God yes, I'm, I'm about to OHHH FUCK! I'M COMING!" Screamed Lisa as she came.

Cisco wasn't long behind her either as he exploded inside her with a loud moan and then collapsed on top of her body, each breathing heavily until he pulled himself out a short time later and laid next to her. "Mmm… Filled with your golden nectar..." Breathed out Lisa as she snuggled into her man.

Who would have chuckled in that moment over the slight cheese factor in that remark but didn't as he wrapped his arms around her. "Happy to fill your vault anytime girl."

While he didn't laugh, Lisa sure did as that was a new one for her! But it seemed so very Cisco as well! She kissed on his chest before leaning up and pecking him on the lips before laying her head back down on chest with his arms tightly secure around her naked body. And it was something that made her feel so safe in that moment in time and hoped she would have more of it in the future. The two drifted off to a pleasant slumber, not caring about much of anything in that moment. Though she would certainly give him quite a pleasant wake up later in the day, leading to an even more pleasant shared shower together. Cisco would even call in just so he could be with her even longer and it was something Lisa loved a whole Hell of a lot. Later that night would see the two in his bed again after another intense bout of sex that had seen more then the bed being used by the two in their quest to give one another pleasure, and as he held her from behind, he couldn't help but to think of one thing to say. "I'm glad you brought me home last night, Lisa. I wouldn't trade this for anything."

Hearing that made the tired but very pleased Lisa Snart feel very happy. "I am too, baby. This has probably been one of the best days of my life. And I wouldn't mind more of it."

"I honestly wouldn't either, _mi dorado tesoro._ "

Smiling widely at her man, she turned her head back a bit and the two shared a sweet kiss before they drifted off to sleep, content as can be with one another.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hope folks enjoyed this one! Mi dorado tesoro means 'My golden treasure'. Thought it would be fitting for this. R and R!**


End file.
